Global Alliance of Scientific Personnel
The Global Alliance of Scientific Personnel (G. A. S. P.) is a trans-tribe organization for the purpose of discovering new concepts, developing new procedures, inventing new technologies, and overthrowing the absolute monarchy of Pyrrhia. (Created by Matau. Now shared with the entire community. Anyone can make a character without asking me, and anyone who actually cares can help decide the future of the organization.) Society G. A. S. P. is an organization with science and learning as the central concept. It was founded for the purpose of bringing together the scientists of Pyrrhia, but since its inception it has grown to include scholars, mathematicians, philosophers, doctors, military strategists, and every other branch of the intelligentsia. In a word, it's a bunch of boffins. It itself is not secret, but not common knowledge, and its activities are often kept very secret. Its leadership is even more secretive. The general consensus outside of it is that one leader directs the entire organization. Every tribe is welcome to join, and scientific skill is not required. Propaganda agents spread the word to those they think would be interested. Membership is not criminalized in most tribes (the SkyWings and SandWings being the exceptions), but attempting many of the long-term goals of the tribe are almost universally illegal. It doesn't have much territory (mostly minor islands, old mines, and a couple mountains purchased from the RainWings south of the rainforest) but it makes up for that with active trade with nations to receive the various exotic materials its scientists need. History Founded about a century prior to the escape of the dragonets, just after science became a mainstream study, it was at first a guild of five NightWings and one SeaWing. It grew slowly over time, and within ten years, every known tribe had at least one member in it. When the SandWing world war broke out, G. A. S. P. saw it as its chance to seize power and create a technocracy. However, because of a variety of problems (including a lack of minions, generals, and skill at combat) it never really accomplished much. When Morrowseer wrote the prophecy, G. A. S. P. realized that the dragonets were their key to victory. Before they could create their own, however, they heard the rumor that the Talons had found some dragonets. G. A. S. P. decided to instead wait for the dragonets to come to them, convince them of their viewpoint, and use them to gain their new order. Unfortunately, the dragonets never went south of the Rainforest or to any of the minor islands or mines, so the two organizations never met. After the war, G. A. S. P. decided that the new SandWing queen had to be terminated and replaced with a scholar. With some members convinced that Blister was alive, the organization decided to choose her if she showed up again. Appearance Most members (though not all) will wear lab coats at all times. This is both for the practical purpose of protecting one from chemicals, as well as to show symbolic support for the organization. There are also other specialization identifiers. A few examples: *The physicists will usually wear darker-grey lead-lined coats. *The biologists will commonly have patches of a stylized green plant. *The chemists will often wear additional safety goggles. *Many geologists carry around pet rocks. *Astronomers will often have their lab coats designed to look like constellations. Goals The organization was founded to promote scientific research, but since then it has grown to include all kinds of research, as well as to overthrow the monarchists and establish a technocracy. Some short-term goals include: *Get membership decriminalized for SandWings and SkyWings Accomplished under Thorn and Ruby *Convince all non-G. A. S. P. scientists to join *Gain recognition as an independent country *Purchase/synthesize enough uranium to make a successful atomic bomb *Finish development on anti-scavenger bioweapon *Analyze and predict earthquakes *Find a permanent ally to host their operations Found, SeaWings *Until a technocracy can be created, pick sympathetic queens Ethics One of the reasons G. A. S. P. was founded was because the founders were sick of superiors blocking projects on the grounds that they were "unethical." Consequently, G. A. S. P. has a very loose ethics code. As long as no harm is intentionally inflicted on another dragon without their consent*, there will be no punishment. *Unless enough science was gotten out of the experiment. If a cure for every known disease was discovered, it would justify many deaths. Leadership G. A. S. P.'s leadership, while thought to be one leader, is actually far more subtle. A few brilliant scientists from every branch (quantum physics, botany, analytical chemistry, nanotechnology, oceanography, etc.) run their respective divisions and meet to determine the direction of the whole organization. Additional positions (diplomats, merchants, etc.) have other leaders. Weaponry While the core population ("core" excluding "grunts" and lab assistants) of G. A. S. P. is very small (less than the NightWing tribe), it makes up for this with its enormously advanced arsenal of weapons. It has developed nuclear, biological, chemical, and radiological weapons. It has no intentions of using them and intends to keep them as a deterrent, but it recognizes the danger and keeps these weapons enormously guarded. Affiliated Groups G. A. S. P. is a powerful organization, but not that large. Being mostly scholars, they will often hire other organizations to do their dirty work when they can't be bothered to come out of their labs. As they have a seemingly unlimited budget (the source of all their money is classified), they can hire many contractors (or, in internal lingo, minions) when they need something done. *'Explorers United' -- General reconnaissance *'Eye of the Morrow' -- Politics, military backing *'Mark of Nightmares' -- Various criminal activities *'Omnipotence Corporation' -- Medicine *'Techwatch '-- Hacking, computer science *'The Pyrrhian Space Program' -- Extraplanetary activities (secret alliance) now official *'The University of Pyrrhia' -- Early training for future members (secret alliance) now official *'Keepers of Magic' -- Conscripted for research into magic fields Members Membership in G. A. S. P. is free, but donations are widely considered to be an essential part of any respectable member's activities. As above, there is no real "leader" of G. A. S. P. (Note: Only the Biology, Physics, Chemistry, Astronomy, and Geology categories originally existed. The others were added on later.) Top Scientists Biology *'Biological Engineering' (the manipulation of life): Venomtongue *'Biology' (study of living things): Stardancer *'Botany' (the study of plants): Diana *'Evolutionary biology' (the study of how organisms evolve): Rat *'Genetics' (the study of RNA and DNA): Head Scientist *'Marine Biology' (the study of aquatic life): Lamprey *'Microbiology' (the study of microorganisms): Formerly Echowhisper, currently Lemon *'Pathology' (the study of disease-causing viruses, bacteria, fungi, etc.): Dr. Cable *'Toxicology' (the study of poisons): Candlewood *'Zoology' (the study of animals): Cobalt *'Entomology' (the study of insects): Proteus Physics *'Nanotechnology' (the manipulation of individual atoms and molecules): Lunar *'Nuclear physics' (the study of atoms): Atomsplitter *'Quantum gravity' (the study of string theory, loop quantum gravity, and related theories; related to Mathematics and Philosophy): Phi *'Quantum physics' (the study of how subatomic particles behave): Antediluvian *'Relativity' (the study of gravity): Formerly Moonshadow, currently Icefire Chemistry *'Analytical chemistry' (the study of the chemical identification of substances): Microreactor *'Biochemistry' (the study of compounds found in living things): Neo *'Inorganic chemistry' (the study of compounds not involving carbon): Wisp *'Organic chemistry' (the study of compounds involving carbon): Fern *'Physical chemistry' (the application of physical principles to chemistry): Neptunium *'Astrochemistry' (the study of extraterrestrial chemistry): Shadowhunter Geology *'Classic Geology' (the study of rocks, minerals, erosion, etc.): Stream *'Paleontology' (the study of fossils and extinct organisms): Firefly *'Oceanography' (the study of the life and physical structure of the oceans): Anthias *'Vulcanology' (the study of volcanoes): Bluestar Astronomy *'Astrobiology' (the search for alien life): Durius *'Astronomy' (the study of the stars): Acumen, Crescent *'Astrophysics' (the application of physical principles to astronomy): Pulsar *'Cosmology' (the study of the history, evolution, and future of the universe):'' Formerly Nova'', currently Strongthought Medicine *'Antibiotics & Antivirals' (the research into cures of diseases): Cumulus *'Epidemiology' (the study of diseases): Shardpiecer *'Life Extension' (the research into keeping dragons alive far longer than natural): Cryonic *'Neurology' (the study of the brain and nervous system): Nero *'Physiology' (the study of dragon bodies): Blackbile *'Psychology' (the study of minds): Moodcalmer, Wisteria *'Psychotherapy '(the treatment of mental health problems): Formerly Moodcalmer, now Kakögan Fringe Science *'Alchemy' (the brewing of potions and transmutation of materials): Juka *'Astrology' (the study of the bearing of the stars on lives): Starseer *'Exotic physics' (cold fusion, strange matter, etc.): Bluefire *'Magic' (animus dragons, other sources of magic): Starglow *'Necromancy' (communicating with and bringing back the dead): Amato *'Psionics' (engineering of the mind): Mindstalker *'Xenobiology' (research into the biologies of currently undiscovered aliens): Starsearcher Miscellaneous *'Anthropology' (the study of scavengers): Intelligencefinder *'Archaeology' (the study of ancient dragon and scavenger civilization): Asp *'Audiology '(the study of sound): Echo *'Climatology '(the study of long-term climates): Reserved *'Etymology' (the study of words): Open *'Forensic Science '(the application of science to solving crime):'' NightmareSeeker *'Logic''' (the use and study of valid reasoning): Quatrefoil *'Mathematics' (the conceptual framework behind most science): Doublehead *'Meteorology' (the study of the weather): Fallstreak *'Military Strategy' (the plans and tactics used in warfare): Open *'Philosophy' (the study of general and fundamental problems): Assombrir *'Public Relations' (the recruiters for G. A. S. P.): Soulwatcher *'Sociology' (the study of society): Prawn *'Technology' (the application of science to solve practical problems): Doomherald *'Other Sciences' (all fields not covered): Open *'Music': Altau *'Statistics' (the study of collecting and analyzing numerical data and proportions) Macaw (Other fields will be added as people want them. 83) Other Scientists *Astronomy -- Starmapper, Orbia, Soulseeker *Astrophysics -- Singularity *Audiology -- Soundwave *Inorganic Chemistry -- Crikre *Nuclear Physics -- Nightmare *Psychology -- Casino *Quantum Physics -- Tau *Technology -- Pi *Toxicology -- Anaconda, Neurotoxin Assistants *Crikre * Tau (assistant of Antediluvian) * Skywatcher (assistant of Starsearcher) "Grunts" *Crotalus *Eon Category:Groups